Fall of Shiro Moto
The Fall of Shiro Moto was a battle fought between the Lion Clan and the Unicorn Clan in 1170. It was the final part of Matsu Yoshino's march against the Unicorn. The Vow Following the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, Yoshino vowed that he would punish the Khan, Moto Chagatai, for his assault on Toshi Ranbo in 1169. Yoshino was to assault Shiro Moto in one year's time. He boasted that he would personally kill Chagatai. One Year, by Rusty Priske The March Chagatai returned to his lands in a very disadvantageous position. His Khol army had lost at least half of its men and the Baraunghar lost ninety percent of their number. Chagatai put the defense of Unicorn lands into the hands of Shinjo Shono, leader of the Junghar, as that army had not participated in the march and had thus suffered no casualties. The March Begins, by Brian Yoon The Lion generals intended to sweep past the Unicorn defenses and establish a foothold within their lands that would be ready when spring began. During the next year, Shono led a brilliant defense of his territory, often utilizing unorthodox tactics to keep the Lion at bay. The village of Watarimono, in the way to Shiro Moto, was seized and the Lion set up fortifications to prepare the assault. A Tale of Bushido, by Brian Yoon In the end the Lion made it to Shiro Moto, and exactly on time to complete Yoshino's vow. Words and Deeds, Part II, by Shawn Carman Mantis trading The Mantis Clan traded war supplies for both Clans, but they favored the Unicorn. They provided the best quality supplies to the Unicorn with small profit, while giving the worst material to the Lion at higher prices. In this way the Lion financed the supplies for both themselves and the Unicorn, while the Mantis ensuring that they got the worst of those supplies. The Mantis got his petty revenge for the Lion interference in the control of Mura Sabishii Toshi, Economic Matters, by Rusty Priske which had returned to Crane ownership through a Lion dueling tactic. Honor's Veil, Part II, by Nancy Sauer Preparing for the worst Chagatai knew they would arrive, since the Unicorn's ranks were depleted from the previous battles. The defence of Unicorn territory would only delay the inevitable. Chagatai sent his wife Moto Rumiko and his sons to the Shinomen Mori, under the protection of Moto Chen. Chagatai chose Chen as his regent, in the event of his death, to hold the position until his son came of age. In the Khan’s Name (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Tengoku rejects to support the Unicorn Chagatai sent Horiuchi Rikako and Moto Tsusung to seek the aid of the Celestial Heavens against the invaders. They took the Heavenly Kobune of Suitengu and traveled to Tengoku. In the middle of a fierce storm Suitengu, the Fortune of the Seas, appeared and ordered to return them back to Ningen-do. The Heavens were displeased with the Empire and Rokugan would be punished. Shono's Death In 1170 Shono concealed a small cavalry unit within Kaiten Mura, a village five miles from Shiro Moto. The village was put to the torch by Akodo Shigetoshi's forces, who believed the village empty. Shono began a counterattack against Matsu Yoshino's forces flank, hoping to kill the Lion Champion. Shigetoshi charged to intercept Shono's forces. Words & Deeds, Part I, by Shawn Carman The Battle The battle was led on the Lion's side by Akodo Bakin, Akodo Shigetoshi and Matsu Yoshino. The Unicorn were led by Shinjo Shono while Chagatai stayed within the castle and coordinated events from there. The fighting was fierce and many lives were lost on both sides, including Akodo Bakin, Words and Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Shinjo Shono. Yoshino was able to fight his way into the castle and face Chagatai. Yoshino dismissed his guards to fight his enemy alone. The young Champion proved to be no match for the seasoned Khan. Chagatai ran Yoshino through with his blade, but Yoshino was able to wound Chagatai. Chagatai realized that Yoshino never intended to win the duel, but rather cause Chagatai to have the blood of two Champions of the Lion Clan on his hands. To prevent an unending blood feud between the clans Chagatai commited seppuku. Aftermath After the battle Akodo Shigetsohi stepped forward as the new Lion Champion. He parlayed with Moto Chen who had been appointed regent Khan by Chagatai prior to Chagatai's death. The Lion then withdrew from the Unicorn lands in order to prevent further bloodshed. The Unicorn began to rebuild his lands. Fortune's Favor (The Heaven's Will flavor) Participants Several heroes of the Lion and Unicorn participated in th march and the battle. Below is a partial list: * Akodo Bakin * Akodo Hachigoro * Akodo Sadahige * Akodo Shigetoshi * Hisao * Ikoma Noda * Ikoma Uchito * Kensaki * Matsu Daro * Matsu Fumiyo * Matsu Sakaki * Matsu Yoshike * Matsu Yoshino * Moto Chagatai * Moto Chen * Shinjo Huang * Shinjo Shono * Shinjo Xushen Casualties Several heroes of the Lion and Unicorn died in the battle. Below is a partial list: * Akodo Bakin * Kensaki * Matsu Yoshino * Moto Chagatai * Shinjo Shono Shiro Moto Category:Articles with Pictures